Improper
by esotericaxxtwilight
Summary: Isabella Swan is a high-society girl with a rebellious streak. Edward Mansen is stable boy with a heart of gold. What happens when they meet, and fall in love? This leads to trouble when Bella is forcibly engaged to Prince Jacob. Normal Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimed: O how I wish…I owned Twilight…But I don't…So life stinks. 

**The song in quotes at the beginning of each section is Love Story by Taylor Swift. Also, the families go as such. **

**The Swans (the royal/powerful family)- Charles, Renee, and Isabella(17)**

**The Cullens- Esme, Carlisle, Emmett (19)**

**The Mansens- Elizabeth, Edward Sr., Edward Jr (17), Alice (16)**

**The Hales- Rosalie(19) and Jasper(16)**

"_We were both young when I first saw you…"_

I quickly ducked my head to avoid getting my hair stuck in a branch as Juliet, my mare, galloped along the path around my father's manor. Juliet was free-spirited, much like myself, and enjoyed a good gallop. I realized that I was nearing the end of the path, meaning Juliet would be taken away back to the stables until tomorrow, so I slowed her to a walk, to enjoy my time in the saddle. I replayed the scene between my lady-in-waiting Rosalie and me this morning.

"But Mistress Isabella, it isn't proper to go riding at such an age! You must soon be married. There are no gallops in the wind once you are married Miss!" scolded Rosalie Hale as she saw me put on my riding clothes.

"Rosalie. Hush. You should be lucky I am going riding. You can sneak over to the kitchen to see your dearest Emmett." I told her sassily. Rosalie blushed to the tip of her blonde curls. She was madly in love with the cook's apprentice, Emmett Cullen. The time she wasn't at home with her brother Jasper or with me was spent with her dear Emmett.

"Miss, don't tell Madam Renee. She would be horridly angry if she found out about Emmett and me. She thinks my time off is spent at home nurturing Jasper when he is home from blacksmiths lessons." Begged Rosalie.

"Shh Rosalie. I shall keep my word." I told her as I ran downstairs to the stables.

I was quickly jolted to reality as I heard Juliet's hooves click the stones on our grounds. I dismounted, and walked her to the stables. I nodded to Henry, the head groom.

"Is Adam taking Juliet now?" I asked, as it was customary that the groom-in-training took the horse from me.

"No Miss Swan. Adam has gotten work elsewhere after his marriage. We have a new groom-in-training. EDWARD!" bellowed old Henry.

I couldn't help but gawk at the beautiful bronze-haired boy, whom looked to be my age, who ran out of the stables. He looked like the kind of boy I fantasized about in my daydreams. His emerald eyes glittered with excitement at his new job. I felt my chocolate eyes open wide to take in his stunning features.

"Yes Sir." answered Edward in a velvety voice, as he ran and stood next to Henry, and gave a glance to me, upon which his eyes opened wide.

"Mr. Mansen, this is Miss Swan. You will be in charge of her horse Juliet. Please take the horse from Miss Isabella." Henry ordered.

"Yes sir. It will be my pleasure." Said Edward, giving me a small smile as he took Juliet. I returned it, nodded to Henry, and ran up the stairs to the manor. I ran to my room, and collapsed on my bed, my thoughts only about Edward Mansen, the God-turned-stable-boy.


	2. Chapter 2

"_I close my eyes and the flashback starts, I'm standing there. On a balcony of summer air."_

I was to busy in my thought to notice Rosalie come in. The sounds of her shoes tapping on my floor barely registered to me in my daydreams. Edward was running to me from across a green field, and I toward him. We almost reached each other when…

"So who is it Miss?" Rosalie asked me, interrupting my daydream.

"Whom is who Rose?" I asked, but my deep blush gave me away.

"The person you are so vexed with! I know that look. I had it me self when I first met Emmett." Rosalie said.

"Oh Rose, he doesn't even know me. And it is so…improper. Yet I cannot stop my heart from wanting to see him, to talk to him." I moaned into my pillow.

"That is true love Miss. So tell me? Is he a prince, duke, or though it would be slightly embarrassing to your family, a fellow lord?" asked Rosalie.

"Rosalie, have you heard of the Mansen family in town?" I asked softly.

"Yes, I have. Mister Mansen is an artisan, and his wife makes delicious food at festivals. There son Edward is quite handsome, but he never so much as smiles at any girl in town. Poor Victoria Francis gathered up her nerve to ask him how his day was one day and he ignored her! The poor girl was distressed for weeks! And I suspect their daughter Alice and Jasper are sneaking off to meet each other, from the way Jasper blushes when I mention seeing Alice at the market. She is a tiny thing, frail and fairy-like, yet pretty and caring." Said Rosalie, not understanding the meaning behind the question.

"It's Edward Rose! He is the new stable boy, and he smiled at me! I cannot stop thinking about him!" I hissed to her.

"But Miss! A stable boy! It is so improper." Ranted Rosalie.

"Don't you think I know that?" I muttered. "Yet, when he looked into my eyes, I only saw him, and nothing else."

"Oh Miss Isabella, that is true love. It is what I felt when I first saw Emmett in the kitchen." Sighed Rosalie. We spoke no more of Edward after that, but went on with the days duties. I copied poetry from French to English, while Rosalie did my hair and followed me around like a puppy. I knew once I was married Rosalie would be dismissed, and she did too, so she savored the last few years of being "a part of the Swan family". I fell asleep, and dreamed of riding through a field with Edward.

When I woke up, Rosalie was still sleeping next to me. I quietly went and got on my riding clothes, and ran downstairs. My parent's were out early again, probably at a feast or party. They were always gone, and hoping to find a suitor for me. I reached the barn, and went to find Henry, but as I turned the corner found myself face to face with Edward Mansen.


	3. Chapter 3

"_See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns. Watch you make your way through the crowd and say hello. Little did I know…"_

"Ah Miss Isabella. I did not hear you coming." Said Edward, his velvety voice entrancing.

"I... I didn't hear you either Edward. And call me Bella. It is much less formal than Isabella." I said, still entranced.

"Would you like me to get Juliet for you? Henry is out sick, and I am in charge for the day." He laughed.

"Yes please, sir. Juliet enjoys morning rides." I stuttered out.

"Well Miss Swan, I mean Bella, would I be a horrid inconvenience if I joined you? I need to ride Romeo for your father, and I was planning on hacking him around also." He told me, his face amused at my inability to form a sentence.

"I would very much enjoy that." I said softly, looking up at him with my chocolate eyes. He went and got out Romeo and Juliet, and tacked them up. I mounted Juliet, and headed for the trail. Edward got on Romeo, and trotted up to me.

"I know your parents would not approve Miss, but I do enjoy company." He laughed as he made Romeo catch up to Juliet.

"I do also Edward. So tell me, what is your family like?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"My mother and father are wonderful, and support me in everything. My father is an artisan, and makes pots, glass, and such. My mother raised my sister and I, and helps sell my fathers work. Alice, my sister, is free-spirited. She often goes off on a whim. Though, her one constant is that she is in love with Jasper Hale, of the Hale family. I do think once she is 18 they will marry, but things can change. Jasper seems to need her in a way though, as Alice needs him." Edward told me, his wisdom and words astonishing.

"You care so much for your family." I told him, blushing.

"They are my life. And how is your family?" he asked.

"Charles and Renee, as I call them because they are not of the parental sort, are always out at galas, balls, and feasts. They are home probably once, maybe twice a month. They often go try to find suitors, but as I get older it gets harder. I used to travel with them, but I stay home with Rosalie and the others now. I do fear I shall be disowned and left as a servant once I turn 18. I am the failure of my family. Not even a person of small status even blinks an eye at me. I suppose it is my looks or character." I said sadly.

"But Isabella, you are so very beautiful, and intelligent." Edward blurted out, and then blushed softly. "I am sorry Miss. I was out of line."

"It is fine Edward. I do so love to hear those words. No one has ever told me I was beautiful. Rosalie calls me stunning, and the servants call me pretty, but never beautiful. Even Mother refers to me as adorable, not beautiful." I sighed.

"Miss, as out of line as this is, but I must say something. I would call you beautiful any day. You do not see yourself clearly." He told me, stopping Romeo, and looking into my eyes. I looked back, and couldn't believe the honesty in them.

"Oh Edward." I sighed, and blew him a small kiss. I then urged Juliet into a gallop, and ran home to the stables, which took around 5 minutes. I couldn't believe what I had done. Blowing kisses to a stable boy? The next thing I would be doing was showing my ankles and wearing low-cut dresses, or running off with acting troupes.

I heard Edward's horse enter the grounds, and him dismount. I was blushing fiercely as he came to get Juliet from me.

"So you blow me kisses one moment, and run away the next?" he said, humor filling his eyes. I turned a fierce red, matching the color of the ribbon holding back my curls.

"I am sorry. It was horridly improper. I should be locked in my room to cross-stitch as punishment." I said, blushing deeper. Edward put his finger over my lips, which made me blush the deepest shade of crimson.

"Now Miss. How can I kiss you if you keep talking?" he said, as he took his finger off my lips. He leaned in, and softly pecked me on my red cheek.

I felt all the color disappear from my face, and leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You are possibly the most dashing and mysterious boy I have ever laid eyes upon," and pecked his cheek softly. I took off running, and made it upstairs to my room. When I entered, Rosalie was giving me the most frightening look I had ever seen.


	4. Chapter 4

"_That you were Romeo and you were throwing pebbles, and my daddy said stay away from Juliet, and I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go. And I said,"_

"Miss Isabella Swan! Have you not the least bit of dignity?" roared Rose.

"I do not know what you are talking about Rosalie Hale." I said stubbornly.

"Miss. I saw you. You kissed a stable boy! It's so improper! Your parents would be appalled…"

"But are they here Rose? No. They do not care! I'll probably have to serve forever, like you." I snarled at her. I immediately realized what I said, and felt horrid for calling Rose a servant. I saw tears well up in her blue eyes, but was too angry to apologize for them.

"Bella…" stuttered out Rosalie.

"I am Miss Swan to you." I said coldly, and I walked out of my room and to the front grounds. I climbed up the branches of a tree, and sat up on a tall branch, invisible to anyone. I saw a blonde haired boy and pixie-like girl walking towards the entrance to the manor. They were obviously in love, from the way they looked in each others eyes.

I did not notice Edward walking towards them until they were within earshot. I was hidden in the tree shade, but could hear every word.

"Alice, Jasper, how wonderful for you to be here!" Edward said happily. I realized this must be Edward's little sister and Rosalie's little brother.

"We decided to come see Rose and you. Town is so utterly boring." yawned Jasper.

"Yes, yes. That is understandable. Rosalie is upstairs with B…Mistress Isabella Swan. Sir Charles and Madam Renee are away." Edward told them.

"How is Mistress Swan?" asked Alice.

"She is an amazing person. She is so much more interesting beyond her beauty." He said softly. I was so in shock that he felt that way, I slipped out of the tree, falling onto the branches below, and then to the ground. I was in extreme pain, especially in my leg. I felt tears pour from my face, and the last thing I saw was Edward, Jasper, and Alice running toward me.

I woke up with a soft quilt around me, and a blonde-haired man standing over me. My leg was in a splint-like wrap, and a felt wraps covering my head, arms, and stomach. I saw Edward standing next to me, and I could see Alice and Jasper in the corner. A caramel-haired woman was wrapping my foot. I also noticed the room was small, but nice.

"You finally woke up." Said the blonde-haired man softly.

"What happened? And who are you?" I whimpered, feeling the pain all over.

"You took an awful fall out of a tree. Your leg is broken, and you have many cuts and bruises. I am Carlisle Cullen, Emmett Cullen's father. And the town doctor." Carlisle told me. I was surprised I had not been to Dr. Cullen before, since I was so clumsy. Normally my parents called out a royal doctor for me though, because they seemed "high class" when they did.

"But how did I get here?" I whispered.

"Edward, who Emmett grew up as friends with, carried you. Well, actually, he took a horse and threw you over the back, but he rode all the way to the edge of you property, where I live." Said Carlisle.

I realized at once why the room was so homey. It was a groundkeeper cottage on the edge of the manor. There were multiple cottages all over my parent's property, where Henry and the cook lived.

"Thank you Edward." I said softly. "And you to Carlisle."

"You are so welcome Mistress Swan. I must give you these sedatives to fix your leg up now. Otherwise the pain shall be unbearable. Say goodnight Miss Swan." Carlisle said softly as he put a solvent-dipped rag under my nose. I immediately felt woozy.

"Don't go Edward." I called as I was pulled under into sleep.

"Shh Bella. I shall not leave." He told me as I shut my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I've been waiting all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby just say yes."_

The next two months were painful, but happy. Alice and Rose helped me do everything until my leg healed, and Edward was a romantic as ever. Rosalie seemed to accept my love for Edward. Life was wonderful, and my friends and I had dinner together almost every night. We seemed to exist in our own little world, until we received a letter from my parents.

_Dearest Isabella,_

_We are writing from Lord Hendricks manor. We have found a suitor for you. He is Prince Jacob Black. Yes, PRINCE. His father is a ruler of a small European country. We shall be home in August, and have Prince Black meet you. If he and his father approve, you shall be married in March. Do not rebel against this Isabella. You shall become a princess, and possibly a queen, if this works. Have Rosalie be prepared for a dismissal if the prince approves. She has been here to long already, and must stop living vicariously through us._

_Love,_

_Lord Charles and Madam Renee _

I screamed. It was the end of July! Rosalie came running up the stairs to my room, where I threw the letter to her. She broke down into tears.

"Oh Bella! I shall be dismissed. Emmett and I shall be apart!" wailed Rosalie.

"Married. And not to Edward." I said, the words sounding foreign and cold. Rose hugged me and wailed. We fell asleep crying, and woke to the sound of carriages entering the manor grounds. I quickly woke Rose, and we pulled over fresh clothes and tied our hair up. I ran downstairs, to yell at my parents, but stopped when I saw them leading a boy in robes up the main stairs.

"Ah… Isabelle. Meet Prince Jacob Black." my mother said to me. I felt ashamed by my simple dress and plain curls, but curtsied and shook his hand.

"I am honored to meet you Sir. Excuse me, but I must run and retrieve some items." I said, skipping down the stairs.

"You do have the nicest servants Lord Charles, Madam Renee. When do I meet Mistress Isabella?" he asked. I was mortified. He though I was a servant! My mother shouldn't have used a "pet name" for me. I sprinted to the barn, where Edward was taking care of the carriage horses. After a kiss, I spilled everything to him, watching him turn from shocked to angry.

"Ah, Bella, love. I was afraid of this. Meet me out after dark. I shall be in the garden." he said, then with a kiss ushered me home. I snuck by my parents, and met Rosalie in my room. She dressed me in my second-nicest gown, and curled my hair up beautifully. My cheeks were rubbed with rouge, and my eyes had a light cream on them to make them noticeable. I walked gracefully down the stairs, with Rosalie at my side, to the main dining hall, where my mother, father, and Prince Jacob were sitting. I took a deep breath, and greeted them.

"Good evening Mother, Father, and Prince Jacob. It is a pleasure to see you all." I said, my voice icy. Prince Jacob rose and kissed my hand. I felt the urge to slap him, but didn't.

"Your beauty is the likeness of a flower, Mistress Isabella." he said. We sat and I ate the rest of dinner in silence, with the occasional "Oh, yes Sir/Mother/Father." and "That is wonderful, isn't it?". After dinner Jacob was shown his quarters, and I quickly changed into my simplest gown, and pulled my hair back with a ribbon, and removed my makeup. I snuck out the window, and ran to meet Edward.


End file.
